The Book,The Kids, and The Greasers
by Lil'HeartBreaker
Summary: What happens when two kids from 2009 get sucked into The Outsiders? Read to see the first part.More chapters to be up soon. **This is my first fanfic ever,so please no flames** Rated T for cursing and mabey M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES EMMS AND MIKA ALL OTHER CREDIT TO S..**

I hopped off of my bed to go refill my glass of and books were strewn all over it.I groaned as I leaned against the door,staring at it. My comforter and sheets were messed up and my pencils and phone sat on the opened Math book in the center,with Science and Language Arts and History homework -mostly all done except the History and Math-.I hated messes,my. phone buzzed.I set the glass on my nightstand nest to my lamp,pack of gum,  
and Outsiders book and picked up my Iphone,checking my text from was comming over to do homework with me. I texted back saying it was okay and picked up my glasss,sliding my phone into my back pocket of my black skinny jeans and checked my appearance in the full-body mirror on the back of my door. Black skinny jeans,white studded belt,black elbo-length glove on my left hand,red and black stripedbeanie,black singet ring on my left middle finger,baby blue stone one on my fourth finger on my right hand. I wore a striped shirt. Dark red,light red,white,dark grey,and black,repeated. The stripes were thin,so it repeated about three times before it reached the hem of my shirt. It was a tank top,naturally,and low cut. I wore high top reboks. They were black with a red stripe and white at the bottom.

On my right arm I had three bracelets. One green one with a cartoon hand doing the peace sign with a hippy-  
type peace sign next to it on repeat all the way next one was a white bracelet with the word Llike' and a smiley face on it on one side and a red 'DISLIKE' on the other with a frowny a thin lblack one. Just plain.  
My thick,straight hair hung down to my shoulders. I had most of my bangs pushed to the left,hanging infront of my eye when I tried to push them behind my ear,so I gave up. My hazel eyes were rimmed with black,and it didn't look bad at all. I sighed and walked down the hall to the stairs,and bounced down them,into the living room,then turned lfet through the dinning room into the kitchen and refilled my glass,staring at the wood was on a business either Mikey or one of my other friends would be staying with me for a while. I sighed and walked back up through to the stairs and into my room. By that time there was a knock on the front door. I jumped off my bed and was downstairs in a flash,letting him in as greetings were exchanged and we went upstairs,joking and teasing and shoving the whole hour into our homework and teasing and such,Mikey had picked up my Outsiders copy and began reading it as the pages began to glow. He dropped it,screaming in shock. Then My vision went red and blurry as I slipped into peacefull blackness.

I woke up in an amzingly awesome car,parked in a Drive-In theater. Mikey was next to woke up the same time.I looked around and saw that the car we were in was a '56 el camino. It was black. We were panicked and knew where we were. In my book. We Were in The Outsiders. We calmed down and Mikey went to get us cokes and popcorn. I had an I.D. and wallet full of money,just like Mikey.I noticed the adress printed on my I.D. was the same as the his. 26 Coronalia Lane. So we had a house. On the border between the West and the East sides of town. No doubt our stuff had come with least I hoped they did. I didn't want sisxties outfits. The thought made me shiver. I hoped clothes -I mean the ones from our houses- had come with us. Mikey got back and We continue to watch the movie. I noticed that our clothing on us had stayed the same. Mikey still wore skinny jeans and a tee-shirt with zombies on it,  
and his hoodie. I noticed mine was on my lap. enjoyed the movie,not knowing what else to do or caring about who might miss us back in our old lives.I felt something in my pocket and pulled a blade out. "See if you have one too."I said,pulling it out to show him as he got back. He had gotten two drinks and two popcorns. I took mine as he sat down and put the cup in the holder next to his and sat my popcorn between my took one out of his back had one .Mine was camo with a bright orange scoripon on the side.

His was the same,only with a diffrent colored was black,like my blade itself only my blade was black with a silver edge. My I.D.,like his,said we were sixteen. Mikey looked up "OOOH!Look,it's a different one!" he said,  
staring intently at the screen like his life depended on him knowing what happened.I stiffled a laugh. Then I noticed Mikey was small and looked like how they described Johnny,only not scared and ate popcorn and drank our drinks when a guy got slammed into my door. I noticed those sideburns,those grey eyes. Tow-bit Matthews. "Hey!" I shouted,getting out ofthe car. I saw Darry,Ponyboy,Soda,Steve,and Dally watching as I narrowed my eyes. "GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!" I shouted at the boy attacking Two-bit. "Or what?"his breath smelled like Tobbaco and beer. "Or I'll beat the ever loving shit out of you,that's what." "Can you back that up?" he hissed. "Yes,I can." I snapped,glaring coldy,a stare not even Dally could have a chance at matching.

He opened a blade and I flicked mine out as Mikey got out of my car. "Watch it,Emms."He warned,black colored eyes giving me a warning I chose to ignore.I knew nothing of the feeling of being scared anymore.  
"You guys dress funny." "It's style down in Florida. Get over it." Mikey snapped "We could say the same." I said,snorting. "Are you crossing a river later? Seriously,dude,wear longer pants." Mikey said. That's when it happened.  
He lunged and I had shoved my blade into Mikeys's hand,grabbed the drunk moron's fist and twisted it,only then noticing the blade in his hand and pressed it to his throat. Funny,I was using the blade -still in his hand,mind you- to threaten him. I didn't even have to think about it. "If you mess up my car I will beat you to a pulp,understand?" With that I twisted his arm behind him,wrenching the blade out of his hand,sending it skittering over the pavement. I saw a scratch in my pissed me off.I kept twitsting untill I heard a muffled 'snap' and he screamed,then pressed his face to my car door. "See that?" I hissed. Then I kicked him at the same time I let him go and saw him get up and run off,his goons following from the crowd.

That's when it hit ...I...had attracted a ,Emms,real nice. "Well? What the hell are you people staring at?" I shouted at them. They all seemed shocked and backed up. "Seriously,freaking nosy ass people!" people flinched at my voice as it ripped up four octives and immediately backed off to what they were originally were doing.I hate people like them. "I coulda handled that, ya  
didn't need ta help me with anything." He looked like he was embarrased. "But thanks anyways."  
Two-bit said. "First,it's my car. Second,Oh yes you did need help." I said,holding up two fingers,then three as I said "And three,it's not biggy...that wasn't a fight...it was more of an...Assualt...I guess."Or an Attack." Mikey offered. "Yeah. Attack." I said. "Anyways,I guess we'll be going ." "Wait." Two-bit said. "What?" "I'm -bit Matthews." "Emily this is Mikey Colleeno." I said,  
shaking his hand as I took my blade back from Mika(I'll be calling him that from now on.)and put it in my back pocket. "Oh,this is the gang." He said,gesturing to his gang,who had walked up. "Dally,Darry,Ponyboy,Steve,Johnny- Hey! Mikey looks like him,cool. and Sodapop." "Nice to meet you." I said,followed by A "Hi." from Mika. "Well,if you don't mind,we have to get going." I said as politely as possible. We climbed back in and I drove off,nodding to the gang. "O.M.G."I said "We met the Outsiders." "I know."Mika said,as awestruck as continued driving down the dimly lit streets. We passed a park and gas station and other houses,and turned onto Coronalia Lane after about an hour of driving and listening to music. I sighed as we squinted to find our house did in five minutes.

We pulled into the driveway of a big house. Our address. It was pearl white and huge,victorian style.  
I turned off the car and sat waiting for something to did,so I got out,missing the sound of the engine and walked in. The foyer was there. I walked into the living room. There were the stairs, then turned left. The kitchen, then the great room. Weird. I went up stairs after crossing back and Mika followed. I was shocked. Mika spoke for me "It's like your house." "Yeah,just re-done for the Sixties." "Totally. I'll cook,you go take a shower." Mika said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah,it's cool. I'll turn on the T.V. and lock the doors and windows too." "Okay." I said and walked into the large bathroom,closing the door behind me. I flipped on the light and got undressed, turning on the water and making sure it was warm. I got in and relaxed,letting the hot water run down my back. I took a fifteen minute shower and was out,turning off the water. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me,and,guessing here, went to the door on the right of the hallway,hoping it was mine. It wasn' was Mikas's. I went to the one on the left and walked into my room. It was white with pink and blue and purple splattered all over,with the same type of sheets on the huge bed. I closed my door,comeplete with the mirror. A dresser sat infront of the bed,but on the wall, about seven feet the far rght wall was my desk,with no computer and then I noticed my phone wasn't with me either,  
but I wouldn't need here.I closed my window and shut the curtains as I sighed.

The internet wasn't even invented .I threw on basketball shorts and a large tee shirt and went down-  
stairs for dinner. Mikey and I ate noodles,joking about how it looked like worms. I washed dishes when we finished as Mika went to watch Mickey Mouse and I soon joined,then decided I would go to sleep.I tried to anyway.I didn't get any. I kept thinking about Two-Bit.

_Thank you,oh magical book who brought me here._I thought bitingly as I finally fell asleep.


	2. Awaiting the answer

SORRY I WAS BEING STUPID. IT'S S.. and in this,Emms' mom got a divorce from her father and got re-married for clarification. and she calls her older friend 'mom'

I woke up early to knocking on the front door. I groaned and threw the covers off of me,I raked my brush through my hair and slipped on a tank top and short shorts,thanking my lucky stars I shaved last night and stumbled to the door,tripping over my covers,and hissed in annoyance,shoving them back onto my bed,before turning and and whacking my head on the mirror. "Ouch." I grumbled,rubbing my forehead and opening my door. I blinked blearily as I heard Mika still kid can sleep through anything. I continued to the stais,which I almost .There had better been a good reason someone was pounding on my front door. I opened it to Darry. Which shocked me. Behind him stood his gang.I raised an eyebrow like 'how the hell do you know where I live?' But shook my head and said "Come on in." "You sound annoyed." Ponyboy said. "Well concidering I got no sleep last night,and when I finally do,you guys are banging on my door,and I come downstairs,almost falling TWICE...yeah,I am a little annoyed,  
but you guys want some breakfast or something?" I asked,closing the door. "Nope," Soda started to say said,smiling. "By the way,Dollface," Dally said "I love the shorts." Soda glared and continued "We had chocolate cake." "That's not it up,boys,y'all are eatin' my cookin' wether you like it or not."

I said."Make yourselves at home." "Got beer?" Good old Two-Bit. "In the ice box." I said,walking to the stairs,feeling them all following. Then I said "Cover your ears,boys." They gave me weird looks but did as I said,  
wincing as I shouted at the top of my lungs "MIKA GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE,BOY!WE GOT COMPANY AND I'M NOT TRIPPING ON THOSE STAIRS AGAIN TO DRAG YOU DOWN!" Mika immediately appeared at the top of the stairs. "Good boy."I said,  
smirking."Dang girl." Steve said. "Yell much?" I shrugged. "I wasn't gonna trip again." "You can trip going up stairs?" Johnny asked. "I have before." I sighed. "I've also tripped over flat surfaces." They burst out howling with laughter. "Yes,yes,laugh at my stupidity." I grumbled,walking into the kitchen. "Someone come set the table!" I called. I was bent over,hands on my knees,searching for ingrediants for cheese and ham omlets.I found them and stood up to see Darry trying not to laugh at Dally. "What?" I asked,raising an eyebrow at how far Dally's mouth had dropped. He didn't say anything so I walked over and closed his mouth,before pushing him out of the room and sitting him on the couch next to Johnny and Mika. Soda had one of the the arm chairs,leaving the other couch open, and Two-bit claimed the floor. I walked back in to see Darry setting the table. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." I continued to make the omlets,talking with Darry while the guys teased Dally. We talked about alot. Pony in school,Soda's and Steve's jobs,Dally's record,Two-bit's obsession with Mickey Mouse,and Johnny's old man.

My back went ramrod straight. "What?" "Nothin'..." "Tell me,please." Darry said,looking concerned. I sighed.  
"His dad just reminds me of mine...before my mom got re-married." "Oh." he grew quiet as I talked,not noticing the gang and Mika appearing in the kitchen as I made three omlets for each of them. "Well,my dad broke my jaw and cheekbone,then tried to kill me three times before I had enough and moved out,with my friend I call 'Mom' because that is what she is like to me.""Where is your real mom?" Darry asked."I dunno.I haven't talked to her in years." "Oh." "Yeah.""Omlets are done,right?" Mika asked. "Yup,help yourselves." The boys dug in,and I sat next to Darry and Two-bit,Mika accross from me. I noticed he was happy here. I would make damn sure we never went back to the 'other'  
world. Our old world. Two-Bit leaned over and whispered, "What're you smilin' about?" I turned and ignored the fact that my lips brushed his ear as I whispered back "Mika's finally happy again." "That's nice,Darlin'." "Darlin'?" I asked. "Yeah,the group is either callin' you that or Baby because you're so small compared to us." "Nice." I said aloud,no longer whispering,my voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed. I got up and cleared the table,noticing they were done eating and tossed a beer to Two-bit and Dally,before washing the dishes.

I was going to get dressed and walked right into Two-Bit. "Hey there Darlin'." "Hi,Two-Bit." His eyes flashed with..was that lust?Happiness?Want? I didn't then took me into the hallway and pressed me against the wall. "Look." he said,voice husky and no longer Two-Bit-ish. "I like you.  
I hope you like me back,or this'll be a real stupid mistake." and with that,he mashed his lips to mine.I nearly lost it with happiness but kissed him back,and he pulled away,smiling. "I know we just met last night,but I feel real strong about you be my girl?"

DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGER. Review. No flames please


End file.
